


Все в твоих руках

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon - Manga, M/M, Omega Suga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Полтора сета с Некомой — это и так немало, а полтора сета в полуфинале, посреди которых началась течка — это экстрим года и воспоминания на всю жизнь. Слава богу, что с Сугой случился Савамура Дайчи - это вообще лучшее, что с ним происходило.





	Все в твоих руках

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — Дайчи мельтешил перед глазами, расхаживая из стороны в сторону по гостиничному номеру. На нем, как и на Суге, все еще была их выездная форма, поверх которой он накинул черную олимпийку.  
  
Суга лежал поверх застеленной кровати. Он закрыл глаза, прикрывая их тыльной стороной ладони. Голова и так кружилась, а нервничающий Дайчи добавлял оборотов.  
  
— Ох, это всего лишь течка, — терпеливо пояснил он. — Я ни разу не пропускал тренировок из-за этого. Сейчас препараты позволяют прекрасно жить, не отвлекаясь на нее. Нашел из-за чего нервничать!  
  
— Но ты упал в обморок на построении! Весь стадион видел! Национальное ТВ засняло! Твои родители в курсе! Представляешь, каково им? — Судя по голосу Дайчи был близок к панике.  
  
О родителях Суга не подумал. Наверное, стоило поскорее позвонить, но он едва переставлял ногами. Полтора сета с Некомой — это и так немало, а полтора сета в полуфинале, посреди которых началась течка — это экстрим года и воспоминания на всю жизнь. Слава богу, вбитые со средней школы привычки соблюдать цикл спасли, как и спасали раньше. Правда, это вылилось в переутомление, бесславный обморок по свистку окончания матча, но в остальном позволило отыграть до конца.  
  
Единственное, что стало неожиданностью для всех — да и для самого Суги тоже — что обострившиеся инстинкты подстегнули его пасовать и прыгать как никогда в жизни.   
  
Тут Суга с ужасом понял, что не знает результатов. Но Дайчи исход битвы на мусорной свалке волновал, похоже, меньше всего сейчас.  
  
— Но все обошлось, видишь, — слабо заметил Суга, колыхая край джерси, чтобы создать ветерок животу. — Я выносливый.  
  
— Ради всего святого, Суга! — В сердцах произнес Дайчи. Шаги прекратились, и кровать просела у ног Суги.   
  
— Больше не делай так. Хорошо? — Уже тише добавил он.  
  
Суга приоткрыл один глаз. Дайчи сидел спиной к нему, чуть сгорбившись. Он, хоть и будучи капитаном, знал кто есть кто в его команде, но не сталкивался вплотную с проблемами омег. Суга не обсуждал, Дайчи не выпытывал, а Асахи, как бета, вообще тактично отмалчивался.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Суга, — больше не буду.  
  
А больше уже и не сыграет. Выиграли они или проиграли — не важно — все равно Суга в ближайшие пару дней будет лежать пластом после выброса адреналина. А потом — школа, экзамены, поступление.  
  
— Поможешь добраться до ванны?  
  
Дайчи удивленно развернулся и кивнул:  
  
— А разве тебе не будет хуже рядом с альфой?  
  
Суга возвел глаза, и тот примиряюще засмеялся.  
  
— Понял-понял. Я захватил твою сумку. И так как ты отказался от медпункта, я взял на стойке регистрации аптечку на случай, если чего-то не хватит, — он метнулся к дверям подобрать сумки и поставил их на кровать.  
  
— Дайчи, — Суга благодарно оперся на его плечо, чтобы встать, — ты лучшее, что со мной случилось!  
  
Он рассчитывал найти запасные тампоны в шкафчике ванной, но Дайчи уже позаботился — и это было вдвойне волшебно. С ума сойти! Дайчи невозможно было любить сильнее, но каждый раз — каждый чертов раз — его поступки, его слова, его предназначенные Суге улыбки пробивали дно такой нежностью, что хотелось ляпнуть «Женись на мне» или «Женись на мне немедленно».  
  
И все-таки Суга непозволительно близко прижимался к Дайчи, пока ковылял до ванной. Тепло окутывало коконом, шумное дыхание Дайчи щекотало щеку, а рука на талии обжигала даже через ткань формы. Суга и без того не мог сопротивляться обычным желаниям повести носом у шеи и вдохнуть полной грудью запах. А что бы было без супресантов?  
  
Надо отдать должное достижениям медицины, Суга всего лишь чуть острее чувствовал запах Дайчи. Легкий озноб и слабые спазмы внизу живота — ничто в сравнении с фестивалями похоти прошлого. А теперь сердцу предоставлялась возможность выбирать. Говорят, что чутье тоже редко подводило, но это сопровождалось тонной моральных дилемм. Суга не представлял, как хреново было находиться зажатым между инстинктами и собственными чувствами, но теперь на все сто был уверен, что Дайчи станет его альфой. Потом. Не сейчас. Но от мысли уже приятно разливалось внутри.  
  
Даже торопить события не хотелось.  
  
Придерживаясь за стены ванной, Суга залез под душ, смыл запах пота и феромонов.   
  
Ноги едва держали, в голове была вата. Пару раз Дайчи звал, спрашивая в порядке ли Суга, и только это удерживало в сознании. Не хотелось облажаться перед ним и дать увидеть свою омежью сущность. В идеале Суга хотел дождаться более подходящей ситуации, но национальный чемпионат по волейболу — немного не подходил под этот критерий.  
  
— Суга, я уже позвонил твоим родителям, — произнес Дайчи, оборачиваясь на щелчок открывающихся дверей. — Они сказали, что…  
  
Он замолк на фразе и посмотрел на Сугу темным нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
Суга переоделся, сменил тампоны, запил супресанты водой из запасной бутылки. Да даже запихал пропахшую форму на дно сумки, а использованный тампон завернул в пакет и выбросил — но взгляд Дайчи откровенно говорит, что Суга где-то просчитался.  
  
Прокатывающаяся по телу дрожь так и сигналила, что перед ним альфа. Острый запах мокрой хвои облеплял кожу — темный, сильный, душный. Дайчи не шевелился, его взгляд проходился сверху вниз и снова вверх. Такой незнакомый и режущий. Господи, а Суга даже не мог ничего сделать — только, расправив плечи, позволял себя осматривать.  
  
— ...что они сказали? — спросил он, не чувствуя губ.  
  
— Что ты играл фантастически, — хрипло ответил Дайчи, быстро сглатывая. — Но как всегда безрассудно… иди сюда…  
  
Он протянул руку, и Суга шагнул навстречу, хотя знал и прекрасно осознавал, что мог этого не делать. Незаметная, но уже подступающая грань, когда не верится, но уже щекочет адреналин и желание, овладевало им. Суга мог развеять морок, вернуть им обоим самообладание, но уже не мог и не хотел, потому что запах Дайчи, его взгляд, движения и интонации вовлекали в омут ощущений, из которых был только один путь — сквозь и навылет.  
  
Дайчи взял его ладонь и носом подцепил кончики пальцев.  
  
— Сейчас, — прошептал он тихо, будто самому себе. — Я не трону, обещаю. Я просто… я давно… твой настоящий запах...  
  
Он прерывисто дышал. Свободной рукой нашел вторую ладонь Суги, поднес к лицу, словно хотел умыться.  
  
Сердце Суги барабанило, как на военном параде. Он вспомнил, что забыл помыть руки, поэтому на них оставалась смазка — немного, но достаточно, чтобы любой альфа в пределах нескольких метров услышал его. Кровь стучала повсюду: в висках, в груди, в животе, в коленях — один огромный пульсар.   
  
Суга весь был там — в руках — трогал лицо, скользил вокруг губ подушечкам, таял вокруг языка, вбирающего поочередно в рот пальцы, проваливался в магнитное притяжение горячей кожи и вибрировал от едва слышных стонов.  
  
— Суга… ты такой… о боже… с ума сойти… — Дайчи будто сам потерялся в ощущениях и не мог насытиться — голодный и торопящийся. — Такой потрясающий. Я знал, что ты будешь таким, но теперь…  
  
Суга боялся пошевелиться, чтобы случайно не сделать того, о чем пожалеет (или не пожалеет — смотря как смотреть).  
  
Дайчи целовал его руки, не поднимая взгляда. Он с жадностью водил губами по чувствительной коже, пробирался языком в щели между пальцев, покусывал кончики и снова насиловал ртом линии ладоней — наверняка представляя, что это лицо Суги. Самому Суге при взгляде на это делалось хуже. Влажные звуки и короткие стоны в тишине комнаты звучали слишком громко для собственных ушей.  
  
О времени вообще не думалось — только о болезненном стояке в штанах и страхе, что когда-то Дайчи прекратит терзать его тягуче-сладким удовольствием.  
  
Но тот словно чувствуя, что Суга вот-вот сдастся, остановился и, соединив их ладони в молельном жесте, тяжело выдохнул.  
  
— Я хочу больше, — недовольно прохрипел он, утыкаясь лбом.  
  
Он крепко сжимал руки Суги. Как и обещал, Дайчи действительно не сделал ничего такого. И все же Суга сгорал изнутри от вскрывающих нервы инстинктов и неконтролируемой нежности.  
  
— Бери ответственность и делай, что хочешь, — выдавил Суга, сквозь густое смущение разглядывая вихрастую макушку, крепкие плечи, вздымающуюся на спине надпись «Волейбольный клуб школы Карасуно».   
  
Дайчи засмеялся и поднял голову.  
  
— Да после такого я обязан на тебе жениться.  
  
Суге казалось, он задохнется от откровенной ясности его взгляда. Но сердце не остановилось, поэтому пришлось выкручиваться. Он вытянул руки из хватки и сжал щеки Дайчи так, что тот стал похож на хомяка.  
  
— Сначала принеси мне поесть, потом поговорим.  
  
Но взгляд у Дайчи был все еще прямой и темный. Суга фыркнул и отвернулся, с неохотой признавая, что сегодня его битва проиграна.


End file.
